Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color wheel device, and more particularly, to the color wheel device used in a projector.
Description of Related Art
Since the invention of projectors, projectors have been applied to various fields with the development of science and technology. From consumer products to high-tech products, the applications of the projectors have been extended. For example, a projection system is applied to enlarge projecting objects in a large conference, or a projection screen or TV is used for commercial purposes, so as to show real-time images for the contents of presentations.
A common architecture of a projector can be divided into a light source module and an optical processing unit. In general, the light emitted by a light source of the light source module is collected by optical components and filtered by a filter and a color wheel, and the processed light is then projected to a projection screen by the optical processing unit. As projectors develop, the light source module can use a laser light source with a color wheel coated with fluorescent powder, so as to provide light having different wavelengths.
However, the energy of a laser beam is more concentrated. When the color wheel receives the laser beam, the light spot of the laser beam projected on the color wheel has a very large energy density and generates an extremely high temperature, which may damage the fluorescent powder or decrease the luminous efficiency. With the increasing requirements for the brightness of projectors, the energies of the used laser beams also increase, so that the problems of damaging the fluorescent powder or decreasing the luminous efficiency will become increasingly evident.